1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe for treating facial wrinkles and an operation method using the syringe, and more particularly, to a syringe for treating facial wrinkles and an operation method using the syringe wherein a desired quantity of gas is first injected into a layer of skin (which is hereinafter referred to as ‘dermis’) between the epidermis and the subcutaneous tissues, without giving any injury to the epidermis, and a desired quantity of liquid is then injected into the space of the dermis expanded easily by the injected gas, which is repeatedly carried out.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, the dermis is located between the epidermis and the subcutaneous tissues of the skin of the vertebrate, which is formed from the mesoderm and is composed of fibrous connective tissues having a thickness of 0.3 mm to 2.4 mm. The dermis includes sweat glands, hair follicles, sebaceous glands and the like, from which all of the biological functions of the skin occur.
As a conventional method for treating facial wrinkles, there has been provided a dermal rejuvenation method that allows the epidermis of the facial skin covering the dermis to be injured so as to perform the dermal rejuvenation, which includes mechanical dermabrasion, laser peeling, chemical peeling, cryosurgery and the like. However, these methods have the following disadvantages: firstly, a period of time required for treatment and recovery is relatively long (for example, about 1 to 2 years); secondly, in case of people of color, especially, hyperpigmentation and hypopigmentation may be found on them; and lastly, it is hard to easily select these treatment methods because of complication like the formation of severe irregular scars.